Wingless Angels
by Petunia132
Summary: Molly suffers a lot because of her father, but Jordan is always right at her side for comfort. They are incredibly close. Closer than what they had even imagined. Mordan pairings. Rating can change at any given time.
1. New Found Relationships

Oban Star Racers

Wingless Angels

Chapter 1

**A/n: This is my third fanfiction. Soon after i get the first few chapters of this one and my second one up, i'll start up my fourth one that will be based in the anime series, Chobits. My first one is a DBZ fic called "The Love I Never Had". My second one is Going to be a Fruits Basket fic called "What if?" And then i have this masterpiece that i started typing on my iPad. Please check out my other fics! I always try to include my audience in my fics to make the story better for them. I usually ask for names for bands, chapters, and song suggestions that would help benefit my writing. But with barely anyone reading, there aren't many reviews. And with no reviews comes no suggestions to be able ot move on in the storyline. I refuse to continue my stories without your input! SO R&R! please? The order i put up the chapters in the story isnt in any order, just as it comes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titles listed above, nor do i own Oban Star Racers. I dont own any of the songs i use in my stories, nor the original characters. I only own new characters put into the story and the storyline i put them to. All orginal content belngs to it's original owners.**

**Without a further a due, i present to you: Wingless Angels.**

-OoOoOoOoOoOo-

3rd POV

"Did you hear me, Molly? You stop this instant!" Don Wei shouted into his earpiece. "Stop! Or you're going to-"

"Woah! Let's pause this and back up a bit. This isn't how you open a story."

"My name's Molly, or at least that's what my crew thinks. My real name is Eva Wei. In case you haven't noticed yet, I have the same last name as my racing manager. I'll let you in a secret; Don Wei is my dad."

"Shocking right? The reason he doesnt know is cuz after Mom died, he ditched me at a boarding school when I was five, and now im fifteen. I'm not trying to get pity out of you, I'm just giving you a prolouge to work with as you read this story."

"Right now in this paused moment, I'm in a race against the Croggs. My star racer is in hyper drive, and at the rate im going at, it kinda looks like I'll crash. I really don't want to, but I will do anything as of this point to secure this win. We are not loosing this race to those filthy Croggs..."

As she finished her sentince, she popped back inot motion and norrowly missed an attack from Toros.

"Little Mouse, please deactivate hyperdrive right now! You'll crash at this rate." Rick said as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Molly reached out to the buttons, hesitated and then decided against it.

"I'm sorry, Rick. I can't stop now. We need to win this race!" she said as she urged the Arrow II faster towards the gate. She deactivated the hyperdrive at the very last second. She passed trough the gate in first and with a grunt, she pulled the Arrow II upward, and did a backflip as Toros and his ship got stuck into the wall. She was able to land her racer behind the crogg ship and set down the racer to let herself sigh a breath of relief.

"Molly! Are you ok in there?" Came Jordans voice as he unlocked the hatch to the cockpit. When he got it open and saw that Molly was ok, he let out a sigh of relief himself. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a bit green. He said as he climbed up and laid down by the rocket seat. Molly chuckled and blushed lightly.

"I'm fine, Jordan. Thank you for asking." she said as she leaned down and gave him a peck on the forehead. Now it was Jordan's turn to blush.

"Hey, Lovebirds," Stans voice said over the connection, "Return to base for repairs and we can call it a day." he said and then signed off.

"Can I stay in the cockpit?" Jordan whined. "I don't think I can stand to be sideways in my current condition, Doc." Jordan said with a smirk.

"Sure. I'll give you some helpful advice. Sit up and don't stand. If you barf, the best thing I can do is throw you out the ship." she said with an evil grin. She powered up her racer and headed back to the hangar.

"Jeez, your soo nice to your only patient." Jordan said jokingly.

"Sorry, i guess it's cuz The Don's been like my second period." She said as she and Jordan busted out laughing.

After helping out with many needed repairs, Jordan and Molly went into Don's office for their daily ear chewing. And boy, did they get an earful. But Don wasn't expecting the trick they had on him.

"That was a very dangerous stunt you pulled today, Molly, Jordan. You could have lost your lives today. But I was very impressed with the results." They both nodded and replied.

"THANK YOU, SIR!"

"But you also have things that I need to criticize you about. Molly, never take a risk like that without your partner's consent. You have to respect Jordan's take on the situation. Jordan, you have to non-stop cover Molly. You need to work on creating openings for her that will benefit us in the race. And as for the both of you, you both have to be well aware of eachother's codition DURING the race. Not just before and after. Everyonce in a while during the race, radio in to each other and check your partner's condition. All you really have to do is ask how they are holding up, and ask their take on the current situation. This will help you make better teamwork connections. Am I clear on this?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" They replied shortly, Don gave them a puzzeled look.

"Then you are dismissed. Get some rest, and for breakfast, eat lightly. Popcorn, crackers, and toast are great thinks to hold you until after you win the race.

"SIR! THANK YOU, SIR." They said and they saluted him and walked out. What on Oban was that all about?

"OH MY GOSH! MOLLY, DID YOU SEE HIS FACE?" Jordan said with laughter ringing through his throat.

"Sure did, but i bet your hidden cam got a better shot of it!" she said as she turned around his dog tags.

"Dude, when did you put that there?" he asked while smiling.

"Last night, after I came up with my brilliant plan." she said as she took the small camra off the tag and stored it in her monster player.

"While i was sleeping? With no shirt on? What on Oban, Molly?" he said as he started to blush and panic.

"Chill out. All I saw was some ab. No big deal." she said as she tried to hide her blush. Jordan grabbed her quickly and whispered.

"So did you see it?" he said with the most serious face you could ever think he could wear.

"That weird looking scar?" Molly said with confusion. Jordan calmed himself and relaxed, but shook his head.

"No. The OTHER thing." he said as he averted his eyes and pink tinting his cheeks.

"OH! No, no, NOO! I didn't! I swear." she put her right hand on her heart and raised her left one. "Pilot's Promise." Jordan did the same and they nodded.

"With that out the way, let's go see what our little cam caught." Jodan said. He grabbed her hand and they ran back to Molly's room.

As they ran down the hall way, they passed by Rick who was heading downstairs to get a bite to eat. He waited for the two to pass by, and when they were far enough away, he turned around and smiled. "Young love." he said as he turned back around and kept walking.

~time skip~

"Dude, you wear your dog chains when you shower?" Molly said as she covered her eyes. Jordan had his hand over hers incase she tried to peek.

"I could fall and break something. You never know." he said as the video began to play jordan singing in the shower.

"AND you sing good? How many more surprises am I gonna get today?" Molly said as she giggled softly.

"However many fate has in store for you today." Jordan said as he took his hand off her eyes. "You can look, I'm dressed now."

The clip went on to play the events of the race earlier today. It even caught the part of Jordan and Molly in the cockpit. Jordan didn't see Molly's blush then, but he saw it clear as day in the video. And he paused it.

"Why are you blushing in this picture?" he said with and eyebrow raised. Molly had a hard time coming up with an explanation.

"I was touched that you actually came all the way to the cockpit to check up on me, rather than radioing in." she sad as she gave a small smile.

"So I see. But-" he said as he played it forward a bit, pausing to where Molly gave him the kiss on the cheek, "What's up with that kiss?" he said.

"What? Didn't like it?" Molly said with and evil smirk. She crossed her arms and waited for Jordan's reply with her eyebrow raised.

"Well- I mean, it's not like that..." Jordan said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Then what is it like?" Molly said, suddenly getting in his face.

"I'm not saying that I didn't like it, It's more like I wasn't expecting it." he said with a grin.

"So you did like it?" Rick said, standing in the doorway with an apple in his hand. He had the widest grin you could ever consider to plaster in his face. Jordan's face turned redder than the ripest tomato. He started to stutter-badly.

"W-w-w-w-we-we-well, I-I-I-I-I-I uh," he cleared his throat, "Well what if I did?" he said bravely.

"Then you have some explaining to do to me." Molly said from behind him. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Nice to know that I have Rick on my side. Thanks Rick!" she gave him the thumbs up.

"Any time, Little Mouse." he said as he walked away, taking a bite of his apple.

"Well..., yeah. About that..." Jordan tried. THe words didn't seem to come so he just sighed and hung his head.

"Just say it. I don't need this big explanation." Molly said as she scooted closer. "Be as dramatic as you want though." she said with a smirk.

Jordan sighed, and then grabbed her hand. "Molly, my pilot, my partner, I sit here before with my heart full to the very edge." He put her hand on his chest. He was going to be _over_ dramatic about this. "Molly, I just want to say...that I did enjoy that kiss." he said as he moved closer, so that his forehead rested on hers.

"But kiss, or no kiss. I have other feelings for you." he said with a serious face. He cupped her cheek, and whispered to her softly. "Molly, I can't say that I love you yet, but I can say that I have strong, growing feelings similar to love. Would you do me the honor of a real kiss? And a new team-strengthening relationship?" he said as he looked into her eyes.

She was astounded. Jordan either sonded like a poet, or a hopeless romantic. She was at a loss for words. She was wonderstruck. She smiled and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I would love to do both." and as she pulled back, Jordan leaned down to her and locked his lips in hers.

"You know, I've never been kissed by a boy before." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Really? If it makes you feel better, I've never kissed a girl before." he said, with a smirk.

"Really. But I wouldn't want to kiss anyone else in the world right now. Or any other time for that matter." She said as she snuggeled up against him.

"I wouldn't kiss any other girl either, Molly. I care about you too much." he said as he laid his head on hers. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, her perfume. Just simply the way she smelled warmed his heart. He couldnt have been any happier.

Until he realized that Stan and Koji were standing in the doorway with a video camera.

**End Chapter One**

**A/n: I really hope you guys liked it. If your wondering about Prince Aikka, he and Molly are still kinda fighting. But i don't intend to let them make up. Let them be mad! **

**Reminder: all content is subject to change if ratings are low.**


	2. Crazt Little Thing Called Love

Oban Star Racers

Chapter 2

**A/n: thanks you guys for the reviews. I had a hard time thinking of a way to start this chapter off, but i got it, eventually. I'm SO SORRY if my spelling is off. I dont have anything to check my spelling with, and it takes too long for me to do it. (I'm just lazy). BUT i do hope you try to get past my mistakes. as far as grammar goes, well look, im a cajun. And no, we do not get every where by small boats that we call pirouges (pee-roggs). yes, we have technology. no, my house is not in the middle of the swamp. I do have a tv, laptop, iPhone, iPad, and other such techs. Matter of fact, my area is actually quite technologically advanced. anyway, on with the chapter!**

"You peeping toms! You are so digusting!" Molly said as she leapt out of Jordans arms and charged at the two mechanics. ** (A/n- peeping tom in cajun is like a pervert that stares into girls windows.) **

"Molly, we were only trying to have some fun! it's not like anyone else knows." Stan said as he ran for his life, with Koji, Molly, and Jordan trailing right behind him.

"It's not cool to spy on people's private moments, you ass!" Jordan said as he pounced on Koji. "Molly, you get stan! He has the cam!" Jordan said as he sat upright on Koji.

"Got it!" she said as she ran faster and tackled the mechanic. "Give me the cam, and i won't slit your throat." she said as she let her voice drip with venom.

"Just to think, a few seconds ago you and Jordan were whipsering sweet nothings to each other, and now your like a freaking squatch!" Stan said as he held the cam out of her reach.

"A girl would do anything not to let her relationship get jeapordized by a retard." Molly said with a low growl.

"Hey! I resent that!" Stan said as he absent-mindedly let the cam back into Molly's reach, who quickly swiped it and got off of the breathless mechanic.

"Sure you do. Hey, Jordan! I got it!" she said as she watched Jordan hop off of Koji.

"Great! Play it back to see how much they've caught." as Molly began to watch, she blushed at how the feelings of the moment came back to her while she watched the video.

"We werent goin to show anybody, maybe put it up on ." Stan said as he walked up behind Molly."

"What's that?" Jordan said as he looked at the mechs.

"It's a site the was created for this race. The teams in the race all got a cam, so that they could record and publish how they are doing on the site to reach friends and family back home. No other teams can see it unless you send it to them." Koji said as he smirked evilly. "We could have sent it to Aikka.." He said but he didnt finish his sentince because Molly and Jordan both whacked him upside the head.

"You know how me and Aikka stand right now." Molly said as she let the venom drip through once again.

"And you know that I hate Aikka, I NEVER say that I hate someone." Jordan said as he glared at the mechs.

"Well now the cam is yours and we'll just be going now!" Stan said as fast as he could and then he grabbed Koji and ran for his life.

"Well what now?" Jordan said as the video finished playing. Molly thought about it for a moment and then pressed the little trash can button on the corner.

"We delete this video." she said as she hit the confirm button. Seconds after the screen showed a dialouge box, 'image was deleted'.

"That's good. We should learn to keep the door closed when it's just me and you." Jordan said as he grabbed her in a hug once again, this time making sure that Stan and Koji weren't around.

"I'm getting kinda tired, Jordan." Molly said as she rubbed her eyes with her gloved hand. Jordan smiled down at her, and then picked her up bridal style.

"Let's get you to bed then." he said as he carried her to her room. He sat her down on the bed and walked out. "I'll let you change, let me know when I can come back in." he said as he closed the door behind himself.

After what seemed about a good ten minutes, Molly called to Jordan that her could come back in. As Jordan walked in, he saw that instead of her usual sports bra and shorts, molly wore fluffy pink pants with little penguins on them and a black stretch t-shirt.

"Feeling cold tonight?" Jordan said as he sat down in her bed, he went change as well. Just in a regular white tank and camo boxers.

"A little. How about you? You actually wore a tank instead of just being shirtless." she said as she used one of her fingers to tug at it gently.

"It's to cover up my tickleish spots." Jordan said as he gave a small smirk.

"Why's that?" Molly said as she took hint of what he was implying.

"Because we are going to have-" he cut himself and leaned in closer to Molly, as if he was telling a secret. He looked left, then right, then back at her, and said "a tickle war!" he finally said as he began to brush his fingers against Molly's sides. Molly couldn't help but flinch and squirm in Jordan's tickle-grip.

"Haha, that's not- pwahaha, that's not fair, heeehah, JORDAN!" she said as she straightened up and quickly threw her hands up Jordan's shirt and began to tickle him back. "How does payback feel? HUH?" she said as she paused and gave him a moment to answer.

"Feels like warm apple pie." he said as he wiggled his eyebrow. Molly only rolled her eyes and tickled him some more.

"Stop quoting cheesy movies, you-you-," she stopped tickling him, "uhm..." she couldnt find the right words to decribe her thoughts.

"Haha..you..." he said as he leaned up into her ear and gave another smirk.

"JORDAN!" Molly said as she smacked his arm. She began to blush heavily, and she looked at the door, making sure it was closed. Which it was.

"What? We both know it's true." he said as he watched her blush even more, if possible.

"Well..." she said as if she wasn't so sure about what had said, and she laughed when he dropped his jaw. "Oh my gosh, chill. I'm kidding." she said as she pushed him down on his back.

"Oh no! Man down, ego bruised." Jordan said as he made chokig sounds and clutched his hand over chest. "Doc? Will I make it?" Jordan said as he looked up at Molly with a playful pain in his eyes. Obviously joking. Molly grabbed her iPad and began typing and searching for something. Then a worried look crossed her face.

"I'm so sorry, but it seems that you need an overload of hotness to survive." She said as she turned around the iPad to show a level of hotness that showed 10%.

"Please Doc, I really need to make it out of here. My girl needs me. I need that hotness." he said as he faked coughed.

"Where can we get such levels? There's no one who holds so much hotness." she said as she kneeled down and squeezed his hand. Jordan looked at her with a hopeful expression.

"Would you lend me YOUR hotness? You have so much to spare." he said as he let a crocidile tear slip down his cheek.

"Wait a sec. I insult you, and you give me a complement? Jordan you are too nice sometimes." she said as she sat back up straight.

"I need to get on your good side so that I can borrow some of that hotness." he said as he sat back up and held her.

"Jordan, I've never seen this side of you. Your so straightforward." she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I am well known for my charm." he said as he blew off his hand and rubbed it on his shirt. Molly just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever.." she said as she yawned again. "Man I'm beat." You know how when someone yawns, and then you the about yawning, and then you yawn? Yeah. That just happened.

"Dude, you got me yawning. We should go to bed." Jordan said as he rubbed his eye. He stood up and started to walk out the door. Molly grabbed his arm before he could.

"Stay with me tonight? Please?" she said as she looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"Sure. But if you wake up, I'm holding you and calling you Mrs. Snuggles, you can't freak out about it." Jordan said as he crosses his arms.

"You have some weird habits, you know that?" Molly said as she laid down, scooched over to give Jordan some room and covered herself up.

"And THAT'S what makes me irrisistable." Jordan said as he turned off the light and got in bed. He wrapped his arms around Molly as she faced his chest.

"Goodnight." she said to him. And he replied with "Goodnight." and kissed her forhead before they both drifted off to sleep.

**End Chapter 2**

**I hope you guys like it. I forgot to add at the top that:**

**1. I Don't Own Oban-Star Racers.**

**2. I dont any products of Apple**

**3. Please R&R! Thanks so much!**


	3. Confessions, Proposals, and Pervs

Oban Star Racers

Chapter 3

Confessions, Proposals, and a Splash of Pervs

**A/n: Ok, no one reviewed after i put up my second chapter. Is it really not that good? Please if you ARE reading and you can't review, getting a fanfiction account is free. You can also add your favorite stories and keep them there. Once you have a fanfiction account, you can review. You don't have to post stories, you can just read, review, and fav them. On with my chapter.**

Molly woke up as the sun began to shine through the window. She tried to turn over, but she felt someone's iron-like grip upon her, only to remember the events of last night. She and Jordan had slept in the same bed.

"Mrs. Snuggles, please don't go." he mumbled in his sleep. Molly couldn't help but think how peaceful he looked as he slept. You wouldn't think that this is the same tough-acting gunner boy you see everyday.

"Don't worry Jordan, Mrs. Snuggles is going to stay right here with Mr. Snuggles. They're married, remember?" Molly said as she cuddled closer to Jordan and buried her face in his neck.

"Your so soft Mrs. Snuggles. What body lotion do you use?" Jordan said as he hugged Molly just a little bit tighter.

"Jordan, wake up. There's something I need to do." Molly said as she began tickleing Jordan. He woke up with a start, and then began dying of laughter.

"I'm up! I'M UP!" he said as he pulled her off of him so he could regain control of his breathing.

"Yeah, after how many times you called me Mrs. Snuggles?" Molly said as she sat on her heels. Jordan couldn't do anything but blush.

"I thought I warned you?" he said with a chuckle.

"You did, but I didn't really think that you meant it." she stood up and grabbed her a set of clothes. "I'm going shower. Forgot it last night." she said as she chuckled to herself.

"Can I go too?" Jordan said with puppy eyes. Molly did all she could to stop herself form slapping him across the face.

"NO WAY! YOU PERV!" she said as she pushed him down on the bed hard.

"Ooh, I like it rough." Jordan said as he smirked and pulled her down on top of him. He then checked to make sure the door was locked. Which it was.

"I would sure hope so!" Molly said angrily. She pulled her arm back and sent it flying at Jordan's face. He caught it easily, and then bent the arm the was supporting Molly to have her fall ontop of him.

"Chill ok? I was kidding." he leaned up and kissed her lips softly. She pulled away, still angry, and sat back up. Jordan sat up right after. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her inot a more passionate kiss. He felt her body slowly relax from the tension of anger.

"Look dude I still need that shower. So can we stop so I can go?**" **she said as she tried to pull away, but to no avail.

"Only if i can come with you." Jordan said with a smirk. Molly slapped him as hard as she could.

"Hold up, lover boy! We've only been dating for a day!" When Jordan let go to caress his red cheek, she jumped away as fast as lightning, grabbing her clothes and running to the bathroom and locking the door.

"I can pick locks, you know." Jordan said as he stood up.

"Can't get through Rick though!" she said as she turned on the shower.

About fifteen minutes later, she was out. Her hair had decided not to go all emo spike on her, and just stayed down, pin needle straight. She looked over at Rick, and decided to play a prank on Jordan. She told Rick her plan, and Rick nodded. He was on her side like a big brother.

"MOLLY? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOUR CLOTHES?" Rick yelled out as loud as he could. And o sooner the words left his mouth, Jordan came running around the corner, eyes wide and energy starting to form in his pants.

"Gotcha! Molly is in her room, trying to get herself ready for the next race. She's a lil nervous because her race is against Spirit. Dunno why though, kep mumbling something about her mom. Try to calm her nerves. She needs you right now." Rick said as he put a reassuring hand on Jordan's shoulder and walked away. Jordan knocked on her door before she called to him to let him in.

"Hey Mol-ster, you ok?" Jordan said as he walked in. He found her, crying on her bed, her back to him.

"Yeah, just a little nervous is all." She said, her voice was shakey and cracked when she talked louder.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jordan said as he sat down beside her. She froze for a moment, and the nodded slowly. "I don't know how you'll react to the news though." she said as she sat up and wiped her eys dry.

"I'll do the best I can to keep myself from laughing at your fear." Jordan said as he grabbed her hand and gave a small squeeze.

"Do you know who Maya Wei is?" she said, keeping her head down.

"I heard that she was on of the best female racers in all time." Jordan said.

"Well, she's my mom. Or well, she was. When I was seven, she raced against Spirit in a intergalactic race. She was rounding the corner and Spirit passed over her and then she-" she cut herself off as she began to sob uncontrollably. Jordan did all he could to calm her down.

"Sorry. Well, she crashed and died that day. A few months later, my dad dropped me off at a boarding school, and I didn't hear from him in ten years. So I built my rocket seat, and escaped at seventeen years old. I went to Wei Racing, where I knew i would find him. And when i was in the hangar of all these ships, i saw him. He was so different, and he didn't even recognize me. He thought I was a boy! I told him that i came here in search of a job, and he said there were no openings. Then a few moments later, he fired his head mechanic and hired me right ofter i fixed up one of his ships that weren't working right." she let herself breathe and gove Jordan a chance to take it all in.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

"Well, the president arrived, and then next thing i know, there's Rick, you, Stan and Koji, all in this big truck. And the crogg.. and then here." she strted going too fast to be able to let Jordan process this information.

"Wait! What does all of this have to do with your dad?" Jordan said. He was about ready to pull his hair out his head.

"Maya Wei is my mom. I came to Wei Racing to find my dad. Racing is in my blood. How can you not see that all of this is pointing right at Don Wei?" she said as she stood up and became angry.

"Don Wei is your dad?" Jordan said, horrified. It just so happens that Rick, Stan and Koji weren't far from the door and they heard every last word. They all bursted in through the door and started asking questions.

"Chill! You all have to keep this away from Don's ears!" she said in a whisper. "All i really wanted was my dad back, not to get mixed up in all this." she said as she hung her head.

Everyone but Rick started to sniffle or let a few tears slip down thier faces. Soon after, everyone burst into sobs, and Rick even had a few tears and chokes on his breath. Molly fell to her knees and just let herself fall to the floor, she didn't care about racing at that point in time, she wanted to get her dad back, and be a family again.

"Hey, Little Mouse. Don't give up so easily. The Dons kinda cold now, but you can break through the ice." he picked her up and sat on the bed and cradled her against him like a small baby. "I've never cried for anyone other than me, and the fact that you made me choke on my own tears is something." he said as he began to cry once more.

Rick sat her up on the bed and she sobbed contiously, and everyone group hugged her. She kept crying, and she felt like she would cry until the ends of time. No one moved a muscle, expect blinking away tears and their bodies being racked by sobs.

Finally, after her sobs diminished into whimpers, Molly spoke. "My mom, Maya, was killed by Spirit. I'm really scared that I'll lose my life against him. But I'm willing to take a chance to win this race. Will you guys support me in any action I take?"

"Little Mouse, I'm with you all the way. Just nothing reckless. We can't afford to lose another pilot." Rick said as he gathered her into a hug. Rick was beginning to act like the big brother she never had, and never would get.

"Yeah, Molly. We're with you all the way!" Said Stan.

"Please, guys. Call me Eva. But not in front of my dad. I don't want him knowing." she said as she looked down again.

"So your real name is Eva Wei?" Jordan said as he rubbed her back.

"More or less. But you can still call me Molly if you want." she looked up at him.

"I think I'll call you by your real name. Besides, you need to get used to being called Eva Wilde. Your name won't stay Wei for long if this keeps up." Jordan said as he hugged her.

"Jordan, what are you talking about?" she said as she looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"I'm glad all of you guys are here to see this. The cam is right there, start recording." Jordan said.

"Rolling in 3..2..1.." and Koji pointed the finger at Jordan, signaling him that the cam was recording. Jordan nodded and turned to Eva.

"Whether it be one day, or one million days, I am here for you. I know we've only known eachother for only so long, but you and I are of age. And we can make decisions for ourselves after this is all over." he said to her. He got down on one knee, and continued.

"Molly, when we return back to Earth, will you..." he stopped and swallowed hard.

"Yeah, Jordan?" she said as she kept giving him the quizzical stare.

"Will you promise to marry me when we go home?" His voice cracked out on him, and he had the reddest face you could put on such tan skin. He opened his palm to reveal a small ring. It was made of hematite, with stars and moons ingraved into it and painted a deep red color.

"Jordan, I-I really don't know what to say." Molly sputtered out, as her voice began to crack. Rick nudged her shoulder a bit.

"You can start by saying yes. And maybe a kiss to seal the deal?" he said to her. But she was to stunned to say anything. Then suddenly, she leapt off of the bed and into Jordan's arms.

"Jordan, you don't know how happy I am to have ever heard these words! But what about my dad? What if he-"

"It's ok. If you don't want him to know about everything, it's cool. This is being made for my mom and sister to see." He smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"Thank you, Jordan. You've made me the happiest girl alive." she said as she hugged him. Koji stopped recording, and they all had a small celebation.

But little did Eva know, that she was about to have the greatest shock of her life.

**End Chapter 3**

**A/n: again, thanks. I kno you might think that im moving too fast with the relationship, but it's my story. But again, i still would like some opininons (that arent based on the relationship) about how well im doing and all that good stuff! R&R! Peace!**


End file.
